Solo
by Gaia-drea
Summary: House se encuentra en su despacho pensando en la situación de su vida. Answers&questions de un médico amargado.


**Evidentemente por mucho que quiera, ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, todos son de la FOX o del productor que los haya comprado **

**_ Solo_**

Sentado en su sillón y con los cascos puestos tenía la vista perdida en el cristal que separaba su despacho del pasillo. Separaba su mundo del resto y lo envolvía en una burbuja un tanto misteriosa. Hacía un buen rato que la mayoría de luces estaban a pagadas y que él estaba solo en toda la planta.

_Solo_, demasiado significaba para él esa palabra. Porque en realidad, estaba_ solo. _Sin nadie, sin compañía. Había conseguido reconstruir su vida poco a poco después de su divorcio, pero nada había vuelto a ser como antes. Su pierna, su corazón… todo estaba destrozado. Y cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de arreglar al menos uno de los dos miembros, la desechaba como si fuera veneno para su sangre. No sólo estaba solo sino también jilipollas. Aunque eso ya se habían encargado de recordárselo.

Aún recordaba la "cita" que había tenido con Cameron. Su maldito orgullo y su empeño en ser sincero habían destrozado la velada pero ella no se había mostrado resentida al día siguiente, y había encajado bien la respuesta que le dio cuando le preguntó acerca de sus sentimientos por ella. Por ello, en su interior, sabía que la admiraba. Era una mujer que a pesar de ser guapa había decidido ganarse la vida por su valor intelectual y no por su cuerpo bonito¿Y qué mejor manera que estudiando medicina? Incluso cuando la contrató y le dijo que lo había hecho " porque estaba como un queso" no dejó de notar que no le hacía gracia. Poco a poco había ido ganándose su respeto , resaltando un poco entre los otros dos, aunque quizás tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que ella casi lo idolatraba y lo había defendido a pesar de todo, y eso le hacía sentirse a gusto.

Una repentina sombra que cubrió el cristal le hizo sobresaltarse y volver a la realidad, pero cuando consiguió enfocar la vista vio que nada había allí. ¿Ahora también empezaba a alucinar?. Pero estaba equivocado, un ruido proveniente de la sala contigua a su despacho le hizo ver que no alucinaba. Poco después, Cameron entraba a su despacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le preguntó.

-Se me había olvidado el portátil. ¿Y tú¿Aún aquí¿No te espera Wilson en casa?

-Hemos reñido, ya sabes suele pasar en las parejas de nuestro tipo.- acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, Cameron no contestó. Sólo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver a casa y dormir un buen rato. Pero la voz de House cuando ya traspasaba el umbral de la puerta la detuvo. -Hey¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

-¿Lo mismo?- contestó con una pregunta.

-Cuando intento ser gracioso escurres el bulto y te marchas.

-Me marcho porque te pones insoportablemente estúpido- le informó con una sonrisa en la boca- Además tengo sueño.

House se quedó en el sitio sin saber que hacer. Estaba acostumbrado a las confesiones de Cameron acerca de sus sentimientos, pero no a que le criticara sin razón alguna y se metiera con él. ¿ Acaso era una nueva táctica para que se fijara en ella? Pero no dejó de notar que no borraba la sonrisa de su boca.

- No, te marchas porque esos comentarios te derriten y sabe que no podrás aguantar mucho en la misma habitación sin lanzarte e mi cuello.- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Es posible, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.- los ojos le brillaron en la oscuridad.

House vio que la conversación estaba por terminar y que la chica se iba a marchar ya. Y no quería, no quería quedarse otra vez solo, no quería quedarse _sin ella_. En realidad sabía que de una manera u otra la necesitaba. Le centraba y le mantenía a raya. Además era como un soplo de aire fresco entre tanto hombre. Por ello se había humillado de tal manera que había ido hasta la puerta de su casa para pedirle que volviera. Un nuevo axioma "made in Gregory House" : " las mujeres nos vuelven imbéciles". Viendo que no le quedaba otra salida la detuvo como mejor sabía.

-Amargada- Cameron se giró y se encaró hacia él. Había caído en la trampa.

-¿Amargada? Yo al menos tengo vida social.

- Oye yo también la tengo, aunque tú no estés en ella- le atacó.- Eso te fastidia. Eres mi chica –_mi chica. _Se dio cuenta de lo bien que sonaba eso-en el hospital pero al salir de él te conviertes en una mujer más.

-Bueno, me queda el consuelo de saber que te has dado cuenta de que soy una mujer. Pero te equivocas en una cosa, no soy tu chica, ni en el hospital ni fuera e ella. Tú lo elegiste así.

-Que no quiera acostarme contigo no quiere decir que no te aprecie.

-Que tú me gustes no quiere decir que me quiera acostar contigo.

Allison Cameron, siempre tan suya. Nunca fuera de sus casillas, siempre le aguantaba todas sus tonterías. Siempre con una respuesta para él, aunque fuera evasiva. Era una Cuddy en versión calmada y un poco más liberal. Pero había que admitir que cuando le daban ataques de pedantería le daban ganas de arrearle con el bastón y bajarle los humos. ¿No le pasaba los mismo a ella con él?

Un silenció reinó en la habitación mientras él seguía sentado en su sillón y ella en el umbral de la puerta contestando a todas sus provocaciones. Los ojos de ambos brillaban ahora en la oscuridad, aunque la sonrisa de Cameron había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por una mirada desafiante y dispuesta a todo. _A todo._ A todo por demostrarle a su jefe que ni en el hospital ni fuera de él era _una mujer más_, aunque no fuera su chica.

House se puso en pie y se acercó hasta su compañera que cruzó los brazos delante suya creando así una barrera. Sabía que cuando ella se ponía así tenía las de ganar porque se ponía nerviosa y perdía el control. Como si fuera el gesto más natural del mundo- que para él lo era- sacó del bolsillo de su americana el bote con la vicodina y se llevó un par de pastillas a la boca ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

-¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en querer resaltar sobre los demás?- preguntó después de haber ingerido las pastillas.

-¿ Me vas a psicoanalizar? Lo hago porque es la única manera de que se me tenga en cuenta. Demostrando que no soy sólo una cara bonita. Estoy harta de que los demás se crean superiores a mi porque tengo cara de niña buena y porque mi marido se ha muerto. No soy tan frágil.

-He aquí la prueba de que la inteligencia no va reñida con la belleza.- dijo con sorna.

Pronto notó un cambio en el ambiente. El aire se había vuelto tenso y Cameron había cambiado de postura y de actitud. Ahora estaba a la defensiva. Esto desconcertó a House, pero era eso lo que le gustaba de ella: que a pesar de abrirse tanto con la gente, seguía siendo misteriosa y evasiva. Además le sorprendió oírla hablar de su difunto marido, pues no tocaba mucho ese tema. Era joven y ya había sufrido una perdida importante en su vida. Quizás era porque en cierta medida se sentía identificada con ella por lo que no quería salir con ella. No quería que ninguno de los dos saliese herido… de nuevo.

A contra luz vio como se dibujaba la silueta de la mujer: su pelo ondulado cayéndole sobre los hombros, sus correspondientes curvas… Aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que daría lo que fuera por tenerla en sus brazos aunque sólo fuera un instante. Olvidarse de los fantasmas de pasado y volver a comenzar una nueva relación sin miedo a ser juzgado. Sabía que Cameron podía darle eso y mucho más.

Después de unos minutos en silencio ella se relajó y una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-En realidad tú y yo no somos tan distintos. Ambos hemos sufrido por amor, pero yo no me cabreo con el mundo, lo asumo en intento reconstruir mi vida- House entrecerró los ojos pensando que ella tenía toda la razón. Se había ensañado con el mundo, cuando el único responsable de su desgracia había sido el. Pensó en Wilson. Él llevaba tres mujeres, y aún así seguía siendo la misma persona. ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo¿Qué le diferenciaba de los demás?. Miró a Cameron y luego suspiró.

-Permíteme llevarme un recuerdo de algo que no podrá ser.

Cameron vio como el doctor arrojaba el bastón al suelo y la cogía por la nuca, acortando las distancias. Pronto notó el increíble suave roce de los labios agrietados de House contra los suyos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Con la mano libre, él rodeó su cintura y acarició su espalda. Se había quedado estática pero cuando se recuperó, respondió con ímpetu al beso.

El hombre por su parte no parecía dar señales de querer parar. Todo lo contrario. Profundizó el beso y sujetó con más fuerza a Cameron, como temiendo que se escapara. Todo aquello parecía ser un sueño, pero era real, y por primera ves en mucho tiempo se sentía a gusto. Nunca pensó que después de lo ocurrido Cameron seguiría esperándoles. Pero ahí estaba, respondiendo al beso, aunque algo más relajada que él.

En algún momento todo se descontroló y empujo a la mujer contra el cristal de la puerta y dejó libre sus labios para pasar a besar el cuello. Las manos dejaron la cintura y la nuca y pasaron al interior de la camisa, al igual que las de ella, que pasaron de su cuello a su pecho y luego a su espalda. Aún así ambos tuvieron que detenerse a causa de la falta de oxígeno. Los labios de Cameron que estaban rojos e hinchados, la hacían parecer un ángel, y él con el pelo revuelto y la camisa medio desabrochada parecía un demonio.

Allison -_su Allison- _tenía los ojos brillantes pero con desconcierto, como cuando el día de Nochebuena le traen un regalo a un niño.

-Dios…- logró murmurar después de recuperar un poco el aliento. House sólo la miró sonriendo. Seguían en la misma posición asó que se separó de ella y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa.

-Hasta el lunes entonces- dijo si poder esconder la sonrisa de su rostro, cuando hubo terminado de adecentarse.

-Hasta el lunes- corroboró ella ligeramente sonrojada.

La siguió con la vista hasta la puerta del ascensor y antes de que subiera a la máquina desde la puerta de su despacho le dijo :

-Allison, no dudes que en el hospital eres mi chica y luego un mujer más. Una mujer más guapa, inteligente e interesante que cualquiera de las que he conocido en mi vida.- Añadió. Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias, Greg.

Ya volverían a verse el lunes.

-----------------------------------------------

**Admito por supuesto que no es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero tampoco está tan mal. Es mi primer intento de fic de House asíq eu sólo pido un poco de tolerancia jejeje, aún soy una novata para estos. **

**Espero que os haya gustado eh?**

**Muxos mikelis**

**Gaia-drea**

_Miembro de muchas órdenes XD_


End file.
